Clyde Productions
Background: Clyde Productions is a company that was started in August 1980 by Clyde and his friends. This company does not distribute any Pac-Man-related stuff, but does distribute comedy, action, anime, sci-fi and talk shows, as well as a few comedy films. In 1985, Clyde, the founder of the company was added into the company's logos. In November 1985, Clyde was voiced by Jim Hummer. In October 1988, Clyde was voiced by Jake Mooning. In 2005, Clyde was voiced by Tom Kenny, best known for the voice of SpongeBob SquarePants from the show of the same name. Anyway, SpongeBob SquarePants airs every midnight on Clyde Channel. In May 2014, it was announced that CP would go defunct in December 2015. The company is named after Clyde, one of the characters in Pac-Man. 1st Logo (1980-1985) Nicknames: "Boring Productions", "Boring Clyde", "Clyde Placeholder" Logo: On a white background, we see the words "Clyde Productions presents" in black. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: None, which makes it one of the most boring logos ever made in the world. It was actually a placeholder when they started doing the next logo. Music/Sounds: None or the opening theme of the show. Availability: Ultra rare. Saved only on some episodes of shows distributed by the company. Scare Factor: None. It's just boring. However, something will change in the next logo. 2nd Logo (1985-1996) Nicknames: "Clyde", "Clyde the Orange Ghost", "Clyde 1st Appearance" Logo: On a white background (like the 1st logo), a small orange blob comes out from the top of the screen. Suddenly, it files into the middle and morphs into Clyde. The black text "Clyde Productions" appears above him. FX/SFX: The blob, the morph and the text appearing. All 8-bit effects. Cheesy Factor: The morph looks a bit cheap. Music/Sounds: At first, there is a odd warbling synth tune, then a whoosh and a weird voice saying "Clyde". Availability: Rare. It's seen on the first episode of All in Clyde's Work, "Triples". Also seen on some VHS releases of some CP shows, such as Clyde and Pals and Ghost Chef Clyde. Scare Factor: Low. The music may bother some. 3rd Logo (1996-2001) Nickname: "The Music of Doom" Logo: On a black background, we see the text "CLYDE Productions" in white. FX/SFX: None. It's a still logo. Music/Sounds: The Viacom "V of Doom" logo music. Availability: Extremely rare. Only seen on the 2nd season of Wow, That's Just Strange. Scare Factor: Nightmare, due to the music, which may scare some. 4th Logo (2001-2007) Nicknames: "Clyde II", "Clyde the Orange Ghost II", "CGI Clyde" Logo: On a black-blue gradient background, a comet peeks out of the screen and begins to draw a outline of Clyde's head. The head then begins to zoom out and the text in orange: C L Y D E ------------------- PRODUCTIONS fades in below the head. FX/SFX: All CGI. Music/Sounds: A outer-space tune. Availability: Common. It's seen on the 3rd season of The Pony's Pony and 2001 episodes of Lisa. Scare Factor: Low. The music may startle you. 5th Logo (2007-2015) TBA! Category:My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki